User talk:Googleybear
Ask for money, and get advice, ask for advice, get money twice. Hi, just asking. You want your OCs to join this? --BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 11:15, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I know you said you've stopped doing requests, but I have 5 requests on the sim forum that I'd like fulfilled - and you're the only one who can do a transparent background. Can you please fulfill them? Qubit2222 (talk) 19:21, January 1, 2014 (UTC) P.S. For my sim (Q) one mood is fine. You have to make them from scratch. Qubit2222 (talk) 15:06, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I thought I'd just tell you that it's very nice to meet you. Also I think you know my older brother- Geoboy08- you banned him. But anyway now I'm here instead! Anyway it's nice to meet you. Eat Like A Boss Yeah. I never see Skull on here anyway. But he IS an editing machine, to be honest. Cmv2003 (talk) 19:14, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Will you please fulfill my sim requests? I'll give you 6 months. Thanks, Qubit2222 (talk) 15:02, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, sorry to not be so helpful, but I've never actually used that common.css thing before. I've always just edited it in the tab and so I tried to do that to the template, using what you'd put in the common.css but it might not all be correct? Hope I've helped a bit but if not sorry for not being of much use *herps* Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:00, April 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm feelin' myself~ Oh dear XD And as you've obviously seen, ACL is still about, just not so active on here atm. Potterfan1997 (talk) 21:32, April 8, 2014 (UTC) It looks good to me, I might have to try something like that! Also, I know you've got loads of schoolwork and are just generally more busy but if you've got a few minutes spare, could you edit Tyler's DS image so the hair is whiter, and edit the eyes and mouth so it looks like Terry Toymender please? Potterfan1997 (talk) 21:47, April 8, 2014 (UTC) That's brilliant, thank you! :3 And no, I'm happy with the outfit. Thanks so much Google :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 20:04, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Coz I'm a freak!~ Hey Google. Um, I actually noticed that Skull did contribute here long before I joined. I think you already noticed that.Cmv2003 (talk) 19:33, April 24, 2014 (UTC) But If You Close Your Eyes It's Gummy. What? You didn't know?Cmv2003 (talk) 00:23, May 3, 2014 (UTC) }} Google, I need your help. Potter made the template for my word bubble, but the image I want doesn't exist. Can you just find any random image of Timmy Turner from The Fairly Odd Parents and add it to my word bubble? Please and Thank You.--Cmv2003 (talk) 23:27, May 4, 2014 (UTC) I am not as strong of a contributor. I'd be in trouble.--Cmv2003 (talk) 11:20, May 5, 2014 (UTC) How do I exactly? Do I have to log in to anything?--Cmv2003 (talk) 23:40, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I've been having some trouble making the template for my buddy list that I'm going to put on my page. Do you think you can help me with the template for my buddy list? If you need any help, the criteria is on my page. Sorry I messed up with the equal signs though. Please and Thank you. }} }} Al Tucked Out Hewwo :) I know you don't strictly do requests or anything anymore, but I don't suppose you could do some recolouring and editing and that, to make a DS version of Summer's MSI Wii appearance please? I thought perhaps Violet might be a good base? But you're the best editor and know what works and what doesn't haha xp Potterfan1997 (talk) 20:15, June 21, 2014 (UTC) }} }} It's my birthday~ Happy Wikiversary Ash! :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:26, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I know! Time seems to have flown by!! It's only a couple of months until mine too :o We're pretty ancient now xp Also, could I use Brad in MSI 2 in the Simwood Studios area please :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:22, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Hollywood, Pinewood, Bollywood, a pun of all of them XD And he's a good character who perfectly fits a role in MSI 2 hahaha xp Thank you for the permission btw :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 20:59, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Girls Chase Boys Chase Girls Most movie studios seem to end in wood so XP And he's basically gonna be an actor who wants various things done for him before he is prepared to act which the player will do. It won't be that simple haha but you get my jist. And it's just I didn't know if because you'd just created him, you'd rather he wasn't used or anything haha :3}} Danke :3 Hi googleybear, ben (Lod) asked me to ask u to unblock him please? and on Mysims wiki and tardizgirl wiki i think please? he said so he can do a who done it thing or something... Timmy DS Picture I will use the picture on my sims DS Tabs!}}